The Godslingers Next Gen 2: Prologue
Castle of Eternal Night Josh's P.O.V I had been kidnapped for 3 months now, with only a little food or drink. I am suffering from severe hypothermia now. I can't neither tell where am I nor contact my friends because the new goddess constantly blocked my dreams from sending it to my friends, and also my friends didn't even get a vision of where I am. But wherever I could be, I was in a very dark place with little to no light. So far, my friends might be thinking that I am alright, because they didn't have dreams, but someday I was wishing that this Nadine girl would forget to cast a blocking spell so they can actually dream where I am now. So, here I am, shackled with chains so tight that that my skin turned red. I could feel the chains tying around my body very tightly and my mouth is covered with a black tape gag. Nadine had recently fed me with soup and porridge, so I had strength to survive another fortnight. Day by day, I wished that I am relieved of this torture. Day by day, I have to suffer intense pain. Day by day, I am becoming more lonely. I couldn't help myself in this situation. Nadine told the deathkillers and the advanced guard to stay away from me, and let her deal with me. As always, Nadine came to me, and delivered a slap on the face that threw me hard against the wall. "Oops..." Nadine said. She always said that though she did actually meant to do that. She grabbed my sleeve while I glared at her, breathing heavily. She gently pushed the tape so any flaws on the gag would be fixed. "Poor Josh McLean, I always knew you would be useful to that stinking godslingers, now I have you, the godslingers would be a bother no more." I muffled scream, and she is so amused at it that she laughed. "Oh, I forgot. You are really cold, are you? Why don't I make it colder?" And with a wave of her hand, the room began to get colder. I don't know how much longer I am going to survive this torture. I don't have any hopes anymore. Nyx is the most powerful goddess in the world, and if this goddess is more powerful than Nyx herself, I am really starting to lose courage. "Don't worry, Josh." Nadine said, holding both of my cheeks. I fought and struggled on not to get my cheeks crushed, and she leaned over me and whispered. "No worries, you are going to die soon enough anyways." Nadine decided that she would have more fun with me. She clamped her hand on my mouth and nose. I fought and struggled for breath as I beginning to slowly die from asphyxia. After 3 minutes, she let go of me and I gasped for breath. She saw it as an amusement and she brought out her hand and slapped me in the face again. I flew to the wall, I feel my back soaked with blood. "Oh, why won't you give it up, Josh McLean? Why won't you die?" Nadine mocked. "You think you're so powerful that no one is able to kidnap you, and look now. You are wrong. Now you have been trapped for almost three months now, and I don't think your friends even cares about you." She said as she grabbed my cheeks and lifted me up in the air, I glared at her and panted heavily. "Isn't it true?" She said, as she tightened the chains with no problem. I felt myself being slowly crushed by the extremely tight chains. Camp Half Blood, New York City Jessica's P.O.V It's been 3 months that I had not heard from Josh, which meant that Josh is safe for now. It seems bizarre that Josh was taken by a mysterious force and not get in danger. If I had a dream about Josh that's in danger, I would be worried. But there is no dream about him for three months, which is strange for me to think that he is in mortal danger. I mean, I've known him for generations, and he is more capable than defending himself. He could take a legion of monsters on his own. He is known for using his Hyperion's blessing to make monsters flee. But someone powerful enough to kidnap him? Doubtful. Category:The Godslingers Next Gen 2 Category:Chapter Page